Grotesque Doll With Prosperity
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: -Started with a hunger. "Gain power power so when your body rotts the remains will fuel him to victory. Do your job well parasite"- Black Star finally has a follower! But she's his stalker! The SE gang goes on a crazy, humorous, ride as Cecile, BS's stalker and her meister enter their lives. But peace never lasts and the tune in her soul will make sure of that. Dark/Gore/OC/REVEIW


**_Hey! When I thought of the original story 'Oh Cecile...' I wanted to make it all comedy and like 5 chapters :D! unfortunatly I don't roll like that :p...So since NO ONE sempt to care about this story that depressed me and I gave up hope! until I checked and saw TWO! people reveiwed! I was so happy! I got to writing and redid chapter 1 of 'Oh Cecile.."! I even devloped a really good plot! The story's now going to be dark and angsty but have humour! It'll be slight OCXBS and some onesided-BSXTsubaki! so srry to BSXTsubaki fans D: but i just don't see Black Star looking at Tsubaki in any other way than as a sister. Some light CronaXMaka, hinted SoulXBlair and SteinXSpirit! Anyway this is pretty long and basically is the prolouge...I think...nah it's chapter 1 :D! This first chapter (which BTW is the longest chapter I've ever wrote) is for Neva-chan who liked this story and said to continue! thank you! The fact that you took time to comment makes me happy! If requested I'll add other pairings or make them more obvious. I don't like stories where the summary says "She'll find Happyiness,DespaiR and perhaps romance...?" i HATE THAT! It's so annoying ! The oc's are always so perfect! i hate it...so yeah in this Black Star will not instintly fall for Cecile it'll take time V.V (c'mon this is BS we're talking about XD!) and Cecile's feelings for Black Star arn't exactly love. okay enough talk enjoy and...REVEIW! REVEIW! REVEIW! DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO SAY IT! YOU READ A STORY AND REVEIW~! _**

**_Xxxx)-DISCLAIMER-(xxxX _**

**_I don't own Soul eater if I did do you think I'd be writing fics? T,T_**

* * *

_A stalker. How can you tell one apart from plain devoted people? Easy! They act like Cecile. I'm not the type of person to really hold a grudge but it simply bothers me to have someone following Black star. I guess this strange feeling is brought onto me because I've never had to share much of Black star's affections or attention. So when a girl came in and suddenly confesses to him it was quite a shocker for all of us. Then again many in the human world say love is blind. Now what does that have to do with this…? Well nothing but I can't help but quote cliché love quotes. Thanks to Cecile and the (I'll dare to say) 'relationship' she holds with Black star I'll make a quote of my own. _

* * *

_**The most persistent type of love is when the other party refuses this love. The refusal causes the psychotic-ness to ensue and in some way assuring some kind of different love at the end of its destruction. **_

_**Yours truly, Tsubaki and her private thoughts and outlook on life.**_

* * *

A young female student walked down the halls of Shibusen innocently skipping along as people made a path for her. Now you'd think '_What a nice little girl! People in her school love her so much that they make a path just for her! Like a princess!_" ERR! WRONG! The reason why people do this is because the girl is none other than a vicious stalker. Cecile Leifen had openly proclaimed her love for a certain cocky meister on the first day of school. It was her first year and like all new weapons or transfer students did they were all finding their partners.

**~~~ FIRST DAY ~~~ (Flash-back i guess...)**

"Ho ho! Welcome! Nice to meet you all! Since you're all entering this year in Shibusen but were not here previous years you will have to join the first timers and search…" Lord death like always was peppy and was happily telling his new kitties his instructions. He loved this part. He always liked the reactions and watching the kiddos fail and fail until they succeeded. It was encouraging.

"For your soul mates!" he yelled dramatically chuckling at seeing the students gag and some girls squeal. "Now proceed." He sat down on his couch along with Stein and Spirit who were chuckling at the young incompetence of there soon to be students.

Some students looked confident and bluntly walked over to a random weapons or meisters and asked proudly but got shot down rather meanly by the other person. And when this happened, the trio on couch floating above them laughed and lowered themselves to see better.

Back on the ground a girl looking around 16, stood tall and walked confidently around examining the crowd. She clearly was of Russian heritage and if you looked at her clearly you could tell from the gruff accent clinging to her calm voice and her misty blue eyes and whitish blond hair. You could still tell she was Russian despite the red that tainted her bangs. She wore a tight rather revealing shirt that finely marked her breasts. She wore black short shorts and black combat boots too. Unfortunately for the perverted eye all of her voluminous body was covered by a cloak like garment covering everything but her neck and face. A small hand tapped her shoulder and she turned around her blue eyes narrowing on instinct. A boy smaller than herself, held an equally angry gaze, the only difference being his eyes where yellowish green and his cheeks were pink. He coughed as if clearing his throat and prepared to speak.

"Pardon my but would you like to see if we're appropriate for each other? I'm a weapon. My name is Lloyd."

"Hmm….sure why not?" she responded still scowling the accent in her voice now evident.

She abruptly grabbed the youngster's hand and gripped. He flushed a deeper red and couldn't help but whimper. The boy transformed into a circle of metal encrusted by blue stones. The other students curiously crowded around them, unsure of what weapon the boy was. Honestly he looked like a royal Frisbee. The girl carefully examined him, her fingers gliding over him running her finger through every crevice.

"So you're a Chakram*? That's unusual. I trained with a Chakram before. Let's see if I still have some skill."

She ran with amazing agility in a straight line leaving behind trails of dust before moving her arm to finally release the boy making him glide through the air and venturing towards a group of silly trees that oozed green muck.

SHWING! Everyone gasped and the sounds of trees falling down were heard. The Chakram returned with the same ease and everyone ran to the sidelines realizing that if they got in the way they too could get chopped up. The fearless Russian stood in stance and delicately reached to the fine air and retrieved the boy halting him. She put him on the ground still scowling and the boy transformed back smiling.

"Wow! That's amazing! I've never been managed with that much ease! Usually my meister's get hurt wielding me." He said finishing with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You guys should totally be partners!" someone yelled out in the crowd.

Lloyd smiled outstretching his hand.

"You never told me your name."

"My name is Mitchiana Rosen…." She said her voice still monotone. She took the boys hand and a twinkle of happiness shined in his eyes.

* * *

From above Stein along with Spirit and Lord Death seemed impressed.

"Check it out that brat's got skill! I've never seen someone wield a random individual so amazingly!" Spirit claimed grinning.

"Yes that is true." Stein agreed taking a drag of his cigarette. "Never thought we'd have one of those. Sorta makes me wanna capture her and dissect and see her whole body." He said off handedly smiling casually and turning his screw. While Stein took what he said as something usual Spirit was freaking out.

"How can you say that!?"

"Just can."

"…..So changing the subject do ya think they're gonna be partners?" he asked.

"Nope. She will reject him trust me. Her kind are _very _picky about their partners." Stein replied.

"No way! They're totally gonna be together. Wanna bet?"

"Eh sure. I want to dissect any part of your body if I win." Stein said in a naughty tone making Spirit blush and Shinigami chuckle.

"Fine! Then I want you to buy me rich people ham!"

"Rich people ham…?"

"IT'S MY CULINARY FANTASY NOW ARE WE GONNA DO THIS OR NOT!" spirit asked frantically blushing like a tomato.

"Yes."

* * *

Back below everyone was excited and Lloyd was the happiest he could dream of being. A very attractive girl who could wield him AWESOMELY! Was going to be his meister! Their souls merged so well it was like they really were soul mates! The warmth in his hand vanished and in alarm he snapped back to reality. Mitchiana was no longer holding his hand. Heck she wasn't even in front of him! She was now at his sides and just as he realized the situation he felt eeriness wash over. He felt cold and empty as overwhelming soul resonance banged against him.

"We could be great partners. And my soul merged wonderfully with yours. But that happens with everybody. You're not the first Lloyd. That is my family ability. We can always match _anyone's _resonance. But they _never _match ours. They don't even come close." She explained her voice seemed sad though heartbroken Lloyd could notice the venom underneath the retrieving velvet voice.

And before everyone could tell the cold atmosphere was gone and so was the girl. Everyone awkwardly began their talking again and returned to trying to find their weapons or meisters.

* * *

On the floating couch lord death was patting a cursing Spirit (though he still giggled) and beside them sat Stein proud like a mighty buck smirking.

* * *

Soon the crowd diminished and they turned into smaller groups of two. Newly formed friendships and partners stood proudly holding hands and chatting while some were even trying out there fighting techniques.

A young girl stood a far from it all. Crouched on the ground gazing at a grass hopper on a branch she held. Her hair was a nice amber-red brown color and she wore a thick coat that was open. From behind Mitchiana walked up to her, crouching too, surprising the other girl. The girl's curious amber eyes traveled shyly to look at Mitchiana who emotionlessly looked back. Michiana's startling metallic blue eyes shocked the girl and she slightly jumped surprised. Her eyes traveled back to the stick in her hand her checks puffed in a pout seeing as the grasshopper had fled. She stood up and walked.

"Did you see that…?"

"Man, she's a bitch!"

"I know! Karin tried with her and she said no like in total bitch mode!"

"Do you know what weapon she is?"

"Yeah probably something sucky!"

"She hardly talks…"

"Yeah cause she's mentally crazy."

"Ya serious?"

"Yeah! Her name's like um….Sarah or some shit like that."

Murmurs and small voices traveled packed by rumors with promises of torment later on. They grew and were threaded like fine silk. The girl put her head down but didn't look ashamed at all. She seemed angry and frustrated and walked as quietly as she could away from the crowd. She was quickly stopped by a group of girls clearly looking for trouble.

"Why are ya such a cocky bitch? Eh? Ya think Mitchiana ain't up to yo status?" one asked dressed rather crudely talking slang like she owned the place.

"No that's-" she was interrupted by another girl who wore about 5 pounds of make-up.

"Heck if I had a shot with Mitchiana I'd take it! Ya're such an arrogant bitch."

Before the fight could continue the girl in the middle, (the one that hadn't spoken) grabbed the other girls' wrists. She unlike the other two she had her hair in braids and wore a checkered skirt and a white shirt and magenta vest. She wore square black glasses and was tidy.

The two other girls flashed a white beam and turned into their weapon forms. One was a flick blade while the other was a katana with a fancy design. The girl with glasses stood in stance and held the flick blade front the tip pressing her cheek.

"My apologies to Lord Death and I pray for his forgiveness as I do for yours. Unfortunately my baby cousins mean the world to me and influence me a lot. I don't like seeing them upset. Especially by scum like you." She explained with a scowl her black eyes glimmering as she thrusted the flick blade forth. Mitchiana grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her out of the blade's way.

Like a bomb that went off the girl tore her hand from Mitchiana and charged a feral look on her gentle features. She dodged various hits occasionally being knocked off balance. A chant of 'Fight, fight, fight!' had begun around them now. The now furious girl had transformed her arm to a blunt oddly shaped blade and swung carelessly at the individual. She managed to block with the katana her heart skipping a beat from the closeness of possible death. Like a dance they'd rehearsed the girls jumped and moved around attacking each other. The crowd was now by the stairs of Shibusen. The girl was on sword's point her face scratched and a deep cut in her thigh. She was against a huge chunk of concrete her arm turned blade dulled. Her face down fallen and her breathe coming in shallow huffs.

* * *

Lord Death was furious and fuming while Stein chuckled and Spirit just followed Lord Buffoon's orders.

"Dispatch Soul eater and Maka as well as Black Star and Tsubaki." He stated firmly.

* * *

Soon enough Black Star and Maka along with their weapons charged like it was Medusa.

Maka carefully swung Soul paying mind to the double weapon meister's safety. She caught her off guard and took the opportunity to put her to the ground. Before she got a chance to arise from it, Maka slammed Soul to the weakened concrete and pressing the bar to the ground with her foot trapping the other meister. While Maka did this carefully Mitchiana thought there were other students who wanted to defeat the girl themselves so out of instinct she grabbed the crumpled girl and grabbed turning her into her weapon form and attacking Black star and Tsubaki. Thrown back by the attack they were plunged to the concrete Black star quickly recovering and charging back. The fight went on becoming tougher and tougher on both sides. Seeing no end to this and becoming frustrated Black star decided it was time to blow the newbie's away with his 'Awesome' resonance.

"Ready, Tsubaki?!"

"Ready!"

"Alright! Let's pummel 'em!" he shouted gleefully.

"HYSTERIA STAR! D-PATHMAKER!" they both shouted in unison they're voices merging. Black markings appeared on Black star's face. His pupils turning white while the rest of his eye remained black. An electrifying yellowish blue daze started surrounding him. The usual chain sickle gaining a rougher aspect the edges becoming a shiny black and also gaining 3 more blades. Soon enough Black Star began charging and Mitchiana felt the air be filled by an immense spiritual pressure. She tensed up and closed her eyes entering her mind while running backwards the fastest she could using her resonance as a boost.

"YA AREN'T RUNNING AWAY!" a voice sounding like Tsubaki and Black Star's shouted.

In her mind she found a meadow filled with flowers of various colors. She wasn't wearing her tattered cloak but instead an elegant blue dress she remembered from her childhood. In the middle of the meadow she surprisingly found someone. It as odd. No one had ever entered her mind. This meant…maybe…impossible.

The figure was trembling and her back to Mitchiana. She wore a light yellow dress that was simple. She had her arms wrapped around her legs her eyes wide in shock.

"You're that girl…" Mitchiana managed to say. The figure turned around looking at her trembling. She wasn't crying.

"What is this…?" she asked her voice shaky. Once the girl said that, Mitchiana too looked around and saw what she meant. The flowers in the meadow were being burned by a blue low flame. She looked sadly at the flowers vanishing one by one. Something in her heart was tugged asking her to save at least some flower.

She did and kneeled down retrieving a Lily. She walked and sat in front of the other girl. She looked up anxiety in her amber eyes.

"What is this feeling?..." a static like feel began flowing through the meadow and the flames became higher consuming the poor flowers faster.

"What's your name?" Mitchiana asked holding the lily in one hand as she moved her now loose hair.

"My name is…my name is Cecile." Mitchiana hummed happily before talking. "That's a nice name. It means heavenly right?" she said tucking the lily behind Cecile's ear.

"No….I'm pretty sure that's for Celeste…" the girl murmured and giggled emptily.

"Cecile…"

"Yes?"

"That boy is skilled. And he seems determined to take us down." Mitchiana said in a quiet voice. Cecile's hand traveled downwards he eyes to focus on the growing flames to look down. She picked a flower and held it caressing its petals.

"I know….I believe we're about to die, Mitchiana. Funny how it's our first day." Cecile responded her face bright and smiling as tear absently traveled down her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Partially my fault huh?"

"I don't believe so." Mitchiana responded slightly happy.

Mitchiana's breathe ghosted over Cecile's neck making her shiver as the warmth breeze caressed her cold flesh. Cecile's smaller hand reached up and placed the orchid she's picked and tucked it behind Mitchiana's contradicting warm ear.

"Cecile, to survive we must fight back."

"…"

"That wasn't your fault! And we're not going to die." Mitchiana stated her voice now filled with determination and her expressionless face now showing anger. She stood up and outstretched her hand to Cecile.

Cecile's eyes filled with uncertainty. '_That boy…his resonance is so incredible…he could kill us. It's so intoxicating…he makes my head spin…'_

Her hand trembled and reached out shyly. She took the hand and grasped it. Suddenly a wave of a cool sensation overcame her fear and turned it to adrenaline. She smiled and gripped Mitchiana's hand harder. Gusts of wind enveloped the two of them a violet glow surrounding them and electric sparks flying. A turquoise glow traveled from Mitchiana's feet to the tip of her head. Her blue dress diminishing and disintegrating itself into grains of sand flowing into the rapid wind. Her dress was then replaced by her regular clothes now infused by a bright neon green glow. Her eyes opened now the steel blue hardening and looking brighter and denser. Cecile looked around surprised and her eyes widened in amazement as the same glow went through her body leaving her refreshed and with a determined spirit. Her clothes turned into her regular outfit as well but she removed the orange coat revealing a simple yet beautiful black dress. Adrenaline and a strange sensation of euphoria overtook her as she transformed and she panted at the cool sensation was felt again. Mitchiana looked at the weapon in the reflection seeing Cecile who nodded.

"So you're an ax." It wasn't a question, but an observation. She expertly swung her around and charged quickly towards the rising fire now almost completely consuming the meadow.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them the flowers in their hair had fallen down to the ground. The flowers' stems drove themselves into the earth replanting themselves their roots grasping each other so tight is was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

* * *

"BLACK STAR STOP!" Maka yelled in unison with Soul. The 'Hysteria Star mode' turned off both the meister and the weapons mind in a power overload so it was useless. All Maka could do was stare restlessly at the scene unwrapping before her. That strange meister and weapon had started to dodge and flee from Black Star and Tsubaki with amazing skill, and the meister with her eyes closed.

She was surprised as Black Star and Tsubaki charged again this time it looked like they would damage the duo for sure as they had cornered them to a side of the building. Suddenly the meister's eyes snapped opened and her eyes narrowed down. She let herself fall to the ground bouncing back up and charging to the sky latching every once in a while latching onto a space in the concrete to impulse herself higher and higher easily evading Black Star and Tsubaki.

A monstrous voice called out with a void of conscious. "DON'T RUN AWAY! ARE YOU SCARED TO DIE, ASSHOLE? HA HA!" the demonic laugh boomed through the atmosphere causing fear to arise in the viewer's stomach. The duo charged up as well chasing after the fleeing meister and weapon. They clashed and fought and finally they landed an almost fatal hit on the strange pair. As Mitchiana was crumpled to the ground the answer to if she was alive or not was hidden by the smoke caused by the impact. Everyone stared in shock and filled with anxiety.

Lord Death was now in total freak mode and was struggling to get through the crowd of students yet failed miserably. While Spirit and Stein were ordered to break off the fight they silently sneaked crawling through the student body's feet.

Once the smoke cleared the crowd was surprised to find a neon violet and neon green glow surrounding the duo.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" their voices shouted with determination. The glows became brighter until an all-out light show started. They tackled the duo and Mitchiana swung Cecile around who was now bigger and her blade outstretched. The blade made contact with Black Star and red fluid flew into the air. In a flash Mitchiana let go of Cecile lunging her into the air and wrapping her arms around Black Star. In surprise he let go off Tsubaki letting her in the air along with Cecile. Mitchiana forced her weight on top of Black Star rendering him motionless on the ground. In the air Cecile quickly transformed and took hold of Tsubaki still in her weapon form. They were knelt on the floor above their prey. Mitchiana and Cecile huffed their breathes ragged and their eyes slowly slipping closed. There weakened bodies fell to the ground and laid there crumpled by the other meister and weapon.

Finally when Lord Death had broken through the mass he was surprised to find the four of them had collapsed in exhaustion.

* * *

_And that is how we met Mitchiana Rosen and her Weapon Cecile Leifen. We were landed in the hospital for 3 days and when I woke up it was late midnight. Apparently the girl was overwhelmed with Black Star's power and strength. She conversed with him for about an hour for which Black Star was still under heavy influences of drugs so he was calm and collected. When I walked over to his bed I was alarmed by him clinging to me because Cecile had bluntly confessed her love. She swore to make him love her. Still something in my heart gave me a feeling that something was off. And so right I was. Too bad we had no idea of the tune in Cecile's soul. it was fading..._

* * *

_**Love brings madness. And madness causes love. A twisted hurtful love which in the end leaves a trail of sorrow.**_

_**Yours truly, Tsubaki and her private thoughts and outlook on life.**_

* * *

_**LOL XDDD Spirit and his fancy Ham...Hope it wasn't bad :p. I really love this chapter! And if you didn'y notice Cecile's soul did resonate with Mitchiana so yah! Hope the fight scenes were epic (I felt they were) ! Oh and the flowers represented Cecile and Mitchiana and when it says they rerooted and they're roots clung to each other it hints they're souls connected and successfully resonated! And to clear the air the ' Star Hysteria: D-Pathmaker' is something i made up. Hope you (the reader) enjoyed this and i especially hope that Neva-chan enjoyed it! ^^ now please reveiw. Tell me anything! just put in your reveiw what you thought or something that crossed your mind while reading X ) !**_


End file.
